Eeveelutions PreCure!
by DokiDoki Smile PrettyCure
Summary: Eievui is just a normal girl, who was had a fun time in high school, with her new friends but when she and her friends become PreCures, it's time for them to protect the Miracle Land from Phantom Force.


**This is my second crossover of Pokemon and Pretty Cure. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Location : Virdian City, Kanto**

It was a bright sunny morning, when a blonde-haired girl came out of the house. She was going to high school on her first day.

"I'm going!" a girl said to her mother, waving her hand at her mother.

"Be careful, dear!" her mother said to her.

"I will!" she replied back.

She then run off to school. A neighbour who lived next to her, saw her and waved her hand.

"Good morning, Eievui!" a neighbour greet her.

"Good morning, Sirknight!" a blonde haired girl named Eievui greet back.

"You are hyped today." a Gardevoir said, with a smile.

Eievui nodded. "Today my first day at high school and I'm going to get new friends there."

"That's so sweet. Well, good luck then! Have fun a high school!" Sirknight said, waving her hand to Eievui a goodbye.

Eievui waved back. "I will!" She ran off again.

Then, she finally at her school. This is was her first day at high school! She was very excited as she want to make new friends here.

"I'm finally here!" Eievui shouted happily. "I wonder if I met any new friends."

She was looking around for make new friends. She was so busy looking for any friends to make that she didn't realized that she bumped into someone. Eievui fall and rubbed her head.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't look where I was going." Eievui apologized. When, she stand up, she saw a blue haired girl wears a blue ribbon. The girl stared at her.

"You better watch out next time." she said to Eievui. She just nodded. "Alright."

The girl stared at Eievui once again. She started to ask, "What's your name?"

Eievui replied, "I'm Eievui. This is my first day at high school."

The blue girl smiled and held her hand to Eievui. "Nice to meet you Eievui. I'm Showers."

"Nice to meet you too, Showers." Eievui said, she also held her hand and they both shake hand. They both smiled.

**Location :** **School field, during recess**

During recess, Eievui and Showers were having lunch under a tree. They both talked about each other.

"So, Eievui, are you new to this city?" asked Showers.

"Yes." Eievui nodded, while biting an _**onigiri.**_(1)

"Where city do you live before you move to this city?" Showers asked again.

"I was from Pallet Town." Eievui replied back. "I was born there."

Showers nodded in understanding. "I see." she said.

"Yeah. But I'm kinda miss my old friends. I wonder if they miss me." Eievui sighed.

Showers put her hand on Eievui's shoulder and she smiled. "It's alright, you'll meet them sometimes."

Eievui nodded. She smiled back. After lunch, the school bell rang and they went back to their classroom. Luckily for Eievui, Showers was in the same class as hers. In the classroom, Showers met her friends.

"Thunders! Booster!" she called their friends, grabbing their attention. They turned around and saw Showers walking towards them along Eievui.

Thunders was a yellow-haired girl, she likes to play soccer while Booster was a red-haired girl, she doesn't like sports but she's got a studying.

"Yo, Showers! Who's that besides you?" a yellow-haired girl asked, seeing Eievui beside Showers.

"This is Eievui. She's new here." Showers replied. "Eievui, these are my childhood friends, Booster and Thunders."

Thunders and Boosters walked towards Eievui. "Yo, I''m Thunders." a Jolteon introduced.

"I'm Boosters. Nice to meet you, Eievui." a Flareon bowed her head to her. Eievui bowed back.

"I miss you during lunch break." Showers said to Thunders and Booster.

"_**Gomenasai**_**_!_**(2) We have a lot work to do during recess." Thunders said.

"Yeah. We didn't get to have lunch together." Booster added.

Showers smiled. "_**Daijobou!**_(3) I have Eievui on my side, _**ne,**_ (4) Eievui?"

Eievui nodded. "Yes." She smiled with other sharing the same feelings.

**Location : Somewhere in Dark Cave**

In a dark cave called Phantom Cave, there once a woman wears a purple magician hat wearing fog-like earrings, another is a man who has dark hair has a zip-like mouth and has a hunchback **(I know that Banette doesn't hunchback but this is** **what/how I imagine him in human form)**, and last is a another man with glowing red eyes with grinning smile on his face.

"Miracle Land..." a woman said, looking at the reflection in the water.

"It's so peaceful..." a dark-haired man added, also looking at the reflection.

"and full of smiling..." another man looking at the reflection also.

"_**Baka...**_(5) This is not what master Darkrai want!" a woman yelled as she clenched her fist.

"Then, what shall we do with Miracle Land then, Mumargi?" asked a dark-haired man.

"Yeah. What shall we do then?" another man added.

A woman who now named Mumargi, smirked and laughed evilly. "I know what shall we do with Miracle Land. We shall take over it." She then turned to two men. "Juppeta, Gangar! I have a job for you!"

Two men, Juppeta and Gangar looked at her.

"What kind of job?" asked Jupetta.

"I want you to got there and summoned a Ghos (Gastly) to take over the Miracle Land. Now!" she ordered them.

"_**Hai!**_" (6) the two men obeyed her. They floated and disappeared. Mumargi evilly chuckled again.

**Location : The Miracle Land**

The Miracle Land was the peaceful place, it was a sunny day. Then, a bear-like creature with a moon crest on his forehead run as fast as he could so he could meet his friends. Finally, he reached to his friends.

"**_Minna!_**" (7) a bear-like creature called to his friends in a distance.

His friends turn around, there were a blue penguin-like creature, a yellow mouse-like creature, a red/orange chick-like creature, a black hyena-like creature, a white creature with her face covered her eyes, a green grass/snake-like creature and a blue baby bear-like creature with his muscus sticking out. A bear creature went and met his friends.

"You're late, Himeguma." a grass snake creature said in annoyance with crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry." a bear, named Himeguma, apologized.

"Where were you?" a hyena creature asked him.

"Yeah. We've been waiting for you." added a white creature.

"I was walking my way to meet you guys but instead I help Erureido (Gallade) on my way there. He really need my help, so I help him." Himeguma explained.

"I see." a blue penguin said.

"But how come you help him out when we have an important meeting here?" a red/orange chick asked.

"I can't just let Erureido do his housework all alone, so I help him." a Teddiursa said.

They all nodded. But suddenly, the sky went black and the moon was up. They all went shocked.

"_**Nani desuka?**_" (8) a blue baby bear exclaimed in shock.

"Pokemon of the Miracle Land, we shall take over your land to become a sadness and sorrow." a voice said from the sky.

"_**Dareda?!**_" (9) a Snivy asked.

"We are the villains in Phantom Cave." a voice came behind 8 of the Pokemon. They turned around and saw Juppeta and Gangar appeared behind them.

"Juppeta!" a yellow mouse creature exclaimed.

"And Gangar!" added a Poochyena.

"That's right! We are here to take over your land!" Gangar said, with a smirk in his face.

"We won't let you do that!" shouted a Piplup.

Jupetta smirked at them. "Do you? Fine! Rise up, Ghos!"

A purple beam energy appeared from Jupetta's hand when a purple ball-gas like creature appeared and insert into a tree, making a tree alive.

"_**Shimata!**_" (10) Himeguma exclaimed.

"**_Ikuyo_**, (11) Ghos!" Juppeta commanded a tree.

A Ghos tree then started to attack anything in the Miracle Land. 8 Pokemon ran for their lives. They ran as fast as they could then they hide behind a tree.

"What shall we do?" a Pichu asked.

"_**Kowaiiyo!**_" (12) a Cubchoo shivered in fear.

Himeguma thinks for a while. He finally had an idea. "I know! we should look for PreCures!"

"PreCures?" his friends asked.

"As in legendary warriors?" a Ralts added. Himeguma nodded.

"If we find 8 PreCure, I'm sure they can stop Jupetta, Gangar and Ghos for taking over our land!" he said.

They all nodded. A Ghos tree then finally find them, they all screamed in fear. A tree is about to released a dark purple beam for its mouth, much to Juppeta's and Gangar's humors.

"We are doomed!" shouted a Torchic.

Suddenly, a light purple flashing appeared and started to kick a tree, making it falls.

"That's..." Himeguma started.

"Everyone, are you alright?" a voice said. 8 of them looked up and saw a yellow flower-like creature.

"Flabebe!" said a Piplup.

"We're fine!" added Himeguma.

"_**Iokata**_ _**ne.**_" (13) Flabebe said in relief.

"You guys should look for PreCure." a voice came from a purple-haired girl in her magical form.

"You are..." a Piplup said.

"That's right. She's Miracle Fairy." said Flabebe.

"Leave this monster to me while you all look for PreCure." said Miracle Fairy.

"_**Datte...**_" (14) a Cubchoo said.

A Ghos tree wake up and ready to release its punch. Miracle Fairy stop the punch, but she can't hold any longer.

"Now!" she yelled.

They all nodded and ran to the portal that connect to the human world. Himeguma turned around and took a last look at Miracle Fairy and Flabebe before jumping into the portal.

**If you guys wondering what are the bold words are, they are Japanese words. Here are the meaning :**

**(1) - A riceball with a seaweed placed under it.**

**(2) - "I'm/We're sorry!"**

**(3) - "It's alright"**

**(4) - "Right?"**

**(5) - "Stupid/idiot"**

**(6) - "Yes!"**

**(7) - Everyone!"**

**(8) - "What's going on?"**

**(9) - "Who's there?"**

**(10) - "Oh no!"**

**(11) - "Go!"**

**(12) - "I'm scared!"**

**(13) - "I'm glad."**

**(14) - "But..."**

* * *

**_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please let me know if I had any spelling errors, grammars or punctuation._**


End file.
